Masquerade
by augustush waters
Summary: When Percy Jackson hooks up with a mysterious girl who goes by the name 'Annie' at his dad's and uncles' maquerade ball, he's determined to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own PJO or HoO and I probably don't own this idea, but it was inspired by something that the Jovenshire/Joshua Ovenshire said on one of his vlogs entitled "My Tattoos (The Joven Vlog)".**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Annabeth Chase whined to her friend Thalia.

"Yes! I already told my dad and uncles that we would go! Now, put the damn mask on!" Thalia yelled.

She threw Annabeth a figure-eight-shaped, yellow lace mask that had grey feathers and a flower on the upper right corner **(A/N All mask and outfit links in my bio).**

Annabeth already had on long, dark yellow dress with black trim on the waist and neckline, along with black ribbon holding it up around her neck.

Thalia had on the type of mask that sticks to your face. It was silver and had pearls and metal rings attached to the area above the eyes and grey spirals along the lower eye area. She had a silver dress with a sweetheart neckline that wrapped around her body until the waist where if flounced out into a white skirt that reached the ground.

Annabeth heard honking outside and Thalia slipped on her black heels.

"Oh! Jason and Piper are here!" Thalia yelled and ran outside with Annabeth trailing her.

"Let me grab my coat!" Annabeth yelled.

"No time!" Thalia said and grabbed Annabeth by the arm and ran to Jason's _Range Rover._

* * *

The party itself was barely a party.

It was a lot of old people (Thalia's dad's buisness partners) and very few teens or young adults.

Beckendorf's and Silena's kids were there.

"Silena!" Piper exclaimed and hugged her half-sister.

"Piper!" Silena yelled and hugged back.

Jason picked up Beckendorf and Silena's son, Caleb, and spun him around. Caleb giggled in Jason's arms.

"Look at you!" Jason tickled Caleb. "You're all big!"

Caleb giggled again. "I'm five!" He said.

"Yes you are!" Jason set him down and gave him a high-five. Piper sat down at Silena's table and Caleb jumped into her lap.

"Auntie Piper!" Caleb hugged Piper's neck.

"Don't call me Auntie Piper. It makes me feel old!" Piper smiled and sat Caleb down.

Of course, Piper couldn't feel old. She was, only twenty-one.

But Annabeth, she was twenty-four and single, as was Thalia and Connor.

All of their friends seemed to be in relationships except for them.

But that would all change soon enough.

* * *

Percy Jackson tied his mask to his face as he strolled out of his appartment and into his bestfriend's, Grover's, car.

He was wearing a blue and gold mask with music notes along the undereyes, and a black suit with a blue bowtie.

"Hey G-Man!" Percy high-fived Grover and buckled his seatbelt. "Where's Juniper?"

"Hey. Oh, she's went with Katie and Travis." Grover said and put his car in drive.

"You okay? You seem... depressed." Percy asked. Grover shook his head.

"People are destroying nature! You know-" Percy shushed him.

"We're going to a party. Lighten up." Percy said. Grover nodded.

"You're right. I should loosen up. Thanks."

"I'm always right." Percy smirked and Grover punched his arm. They both broke out laughing.

* * *

By the time Percy and Grover got to the ball, everyone was dancing to classical music.

Juniper waved to Grover so they could dance.

"You going to be okay if I leave you?" Grover asked. Percy nodded.

"I'm a grown man, Grover. I can handle being alone." He said and Grover walked off with his girlfriend.

Percy decided to take a seat at the far end of the room, at a round table that was only occupied by three people and two kids.

He sat down next to a girl in a yellow dress.

"Some party huh?" The girl whispered to him.

He nodded and looked over at the kids. "Are they your's?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. They're my friends' kids." The girl said.

"So, what's your name?" Percy asked. The girl hesitated before answering.

"Annie." She replied.

"Percy." He said.

"Would you like to dance?" Percy asked out of the blue. The girl seemed taken aback.

"What? Pretty girl like you, probably asked by most of the buisness douches here." Percy shrugged.

The girl, Annie, raised a brow and Percy put his hands up.

"I'm just saying. And my offer still stands," Percy got up and stuck his hand out for her to take. "Would you like to dance?"

She took his hand reluctantly and nodded. They weaved their way through the old and young couples, until they were somewhat in the crowd.

Annie took his hand and he put his arm on her waist.

They swayed back and fourth to classical music, going with the current of the other bodies.

"So, who dragged you here?" Percy asked.

"What makes you think I was dragged here?" Annie asked.

He shrugged. "You don't seem like the type of girl to go to these types of events." He smiled sheepishly.

"My friend's dad and uncles are hosting this for their buisness clients." She said. Percy nodded.

"What about you? You seem too cool to be going to things like this." She asked.

"Well, my dad is one of the hosts." He said. They kept swaying and left it at that.

* * *

Annie and Percy were sitting outside now- both drunk off their asses.

"-you're telling me that your half-brother tried to kill you?" Annie laughed.

Percy laughed and smiled. "Yeah! My friends, my brothers, and I were were on this boat and my half-brother, Triton, starts talking about how he's 'heir to Posideon Industries' and shit and then he attacks me!"

They were both cry-laughing now, a bottle of whisky in-between them.

"And I'm lying on the deck, in pain, and my younger brother, Tyson, just beats the crap out of Triton!" Percy exclaims.

"Wait- how old was Tyson?" Annie asked.

"That's the best part! Ty was eight! He was eight-fucking-years-old and he beats the shit out of a nineteen-year-old!" Percy sighed and tried to catch his breath from laughing so much. Annie did the same.

"So, is your name really Annie?" Percy asked. Annie shook her head.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Then, what's your real name?" Percy raised a brow.

She leaned over, across the bench, and stratled him. She moved her mouth close to his ear so he could feel her hot breath.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She whispered and nibbled on his ear.

He moaned.

She left bites and kisses down his neck until she reached his shirt and slowly undid the first button.

The girl untied his bowtie and undid the second button. She reached up and pecked his lips.

She wiggled her tounge into his mouth and he unzipped her dress. 'Annie' tangled her hands into Percy's jet black hair before undoing the rest of his buttons.

Now, they were in a half-naked make-out session as she un-buckled his belt and pulled down his zipper.

Percy groaned and flipped them over.

I think we all know where this was headed.

* * *

**WHOOOOOO! We got a badass over here! If you guess that their make-out sesh was headed to sex, then DING DING DING! WE GOT A WINNER! Please R&R and fav/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HoO. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, actually it's almost half of what I wrote the last chapter, but I kinda wanted to make it short and sweet just so you get the jist of the whole thing. I'm working on trying to make chapters longer when I write, so the next one is gonna be extra longish.**

* * *

Percy woke up with the biggest hangover in the history of bad hangovers.

He rubbed his head, his black locks becoming an even more jumbled up mess.

Then, he felt the breeze.

"Holy shit!" He whisper-yelled and scrambled to find his underwear and pants.

Luckily, he found his monkey suit and boxers.

He threw his white button-up on, not bothering to button it, put on his suit jacket and boxers, then lazily shoved his pants on, not even buckling his belt.

Percy tied the strings on his shoes then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked the walk-of-shame home.

But he found something- a piece of paper.

_'Annabeth' _it read.

And he remembered.

The mysterious blonde, the drinking, the _mind-blowing _sex. It all came back, but he couldn't remember Annabeth.

Sure, he remembered her face with the mask on (she didn't even take it off), and her blonde hair and grey eyes and even her body, but he didn't remember _Annabeth_.

He just couldn't place the name to the girl, if that made sense.

"Fuck." he muttered as he took his cellphone out of his pocket and called Nico.

"Whhhaaaaatttt?" Nico groaned.

"Get the fuck up!" Percy yelled, which earned him a few glares fom the moms that were with children. "Di Angelo! Do you remember a blonde from last night?"

Times Square was crowded, just like any other New York day.

"Dude," Nico said. "I barely remember the name of the girl in _my_ bed! How the fuck was I supposed to remember the one in your's?"

"Nico!" Percy yelled. "Her name was Annabeth. She was friends with Thalia. Yellow dress..."

"Oh my Gods!" Nico whispered. "The girl's waking up! Just call Thals! Bye!"

"Nico!" Percy pulled the phone away from his face.

_Call disconnected_

"Bastard!" Percy muttered and continued the walk to his appartment.

* * *

Percy rapped on his cousin's door. "Thalllliiiiiaaaaa!" Percy sing-songed through the red-painted door. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

He heard a groan from the other side and the door opened, showing a _very _pissed Thalia Grace, makeup smudged, dress ripped.

"What do you want Chlorine Breath?" She groaned. "Who did you bang now?"

"Annabeth," Percy looked dead serious as he stepped inside. "I need to find Annabeth." By now, Thalia was choking on the orange juice she'd poured for herself.

"_Annabeth?" _Thalia wiped her mouth, removing the remnants of juice and lipstick. "Annabeth-blonde-hair-grey-eyes-wore-a-yellow-dres s-Annabeth?"

Percy nodded eagerly. "That's the one!" His green eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "_How do you know her?"_

"Oh Gods!" Thalia facepalmed. "Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods!" She began pacing, her short, black hair swinging wildly in her face as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Nononononononononono!" She yelled and a groan came from the hallway. "Fuck! You did not sleep with Annabeth, did you?"

Percy stayed silent, his mouth open and his eyes expanded. "Uh... was I not supposed to?" He asked innocently.

Then, a blonde came out from the hallway- the same blonde from the night before- in a yellow dress.

"_Annabeth?" _Percy grinned. "Do you remember me?" Annabeth gnawed on her lip and raised a brow.

"Do you do this for all your one-night-stands?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Whudda you mean?" Percy asked. Annabeth chuckled. "Track them down... you know it's kinda stalker-y."


End file.
